Haunted
by SkullSweetie
Summary: Fifteen year old Rose just wanted to go to a party... but when a random stranger meets her in an alleyway, apparates her to a place unknown, has his way with her and then leaves her there, her night ends differently than she had imagined. slight romance. some people seemed confused as to that, its because near the end with scorpius, and she regretting what she never told him. :\
1. Chapter 1

**a/n i must have been depressed a while ago... i dont own  
**

She wasn't supposed to be here. How had she gotten here?

She wandered around aimlessly, trudging through the snow. As night drew near the darkness seemed almost tangible, pressing in; smothering her. She backed up into a withered, dead tree, terrified and quivering. The Northern Lights danced above her in the velvety darkness, so that when she closed her eyes colours still flitted across her closed eyelids.

She awoke when her tree began shaking, threatening to throw her from its branches. A guttural snarl sounded from below, and a noise like sharp nails being dragged across a blackboard made her clutch at her ears and gaze down.

She immediately wished she hadn't.

A giant white bear was slamming the tree with its huge paws. At first glance it would have been cute, with beady black eyes like beetles and fluffy white fur. However its mouth was curved in a cruel snarl. And right now it was entirely focused on her. She let out a piercing shriek as the tree's boughs released her; she appeared to be flying through the air. She landed with a muffled 'THUD' in the crisp snow, and the cold bit into her like a thousand tiny daggers.

Her arm was bent at an odd angle. She was numb, but very sure that it shouldn't bend that way. The snow around her was getting slowly stained with red. She slid herself into a sitting position, cradling her broken arm to her side and felt the tiny drops of crimson trickle between her fingers and watched as they fell, freezing into miniscule rubies before hitting the pristine, icy ground. The bear just lumbered off, leaving her for dead and alone with her pain. She scooted across the slick ground, frost bitten and trembling.

Her long crimson hair hung in a dripping sheet around her face, snowflakes caught in the frozen strands. She tilted her chin to the cloudy grey sky, her green eyes brimming with tears. The eyes appeared haunted, lost, alone. The eyes of a prisoner. She thought of her mother, her brother, her boyfriend, along with countless other she knew she'd never see again. The tears spilled over as she watched the bears retreating form, trekking down her face and blurring her vision. She leant back against the tree, feeling its ragged bark bite into her back. She carefully hefted herself off the tree, wincing at the pain it induced. She slumped in the snow, red seeping into the white. Electric sparks of pain shot up her arm, protesting at the jerky movement, so she closed her haunted eyes and waited for Death to come.

The tear tracks glistened on her blue cheeks, glinting dully in the light. Snow slowly began to creep over her resting body, creating an inescapable mound in which she could never be found. The snow was covered in a sheet of hard ice that would forever protect her slumbering body. She thought of Scorpius, long and hard, until she passed out with his eyes in her mind.

Later that night, already enclosed in her white and wintery tomb, she died.


	2. Chapter 2

Three months. It had been three months. No one knew where she was. Her parents were distraught, her brother wouldn't talk, her friends were constantly crying and her many many cousins were driving themselves and everyone else mad. I felt responsible, completely and utterly. I had asked her to meet me at the club that night. If it weren't for me she would have been in her bed all that night, and would still be here teasing us today. But I insisted she come, and now this. No one had heard from her, there was no ransom message, no threat. As far as we knew, she just disappeared.

But it was never that easy.

* * *

It was exactly three months since she was gone, to the day, and suddenly I felt a sharp pain to the back of my head. When I awoke, I was in a barren, snowy wasteland. A little way away was a polar bear, sleeping soundly, leaning against a tree with several broken branches, Not to far from me was a snowy bulge in the unending planes of white. Something pulled me towards the bulge, something primal and instinctive. I brushed away the translucent powder, and recoiled, biting down hard on my tongue.

No. No. It couldn't be... no. I refuse to... I mean its... its impossible, right? It... I... her... please Merlin no.

Her face, stark pale and swathed in a halo of her fiery red hair... preserved inside her icy cocoon... please tell me I'm wrong. Anyone. I'm begging. I crept closer to the bulge and took another look. I then proceeded to cry, sobs shaking my entire body as I knelt in the snow. My fault. All my fault. If I hadn't asked her to meet me...

Dead. My beloved, my Rosie Posy, was dead.

* * *

_I had been going to ask her to marry me. We had been dating since Second Year of Hogwarts, and it was now three years after we'd graduated. I wanted her to be my wife. I wanted to be able to look at her and say that she is legally mine. I asked her to meet me at a club, shrouding the outing in mystery and shadow. When she didn't show, I was upset. But then her family phoned me up asking if I'd seen her. That's when I started panicking. I searched, called, used all imaginable locator spells. Nothing. I guess that is because locator spells only work on the living. And then, I was kidnapped._


End file.
